


this you can't repair, this you'll reap

by mollivanders



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, On the Run, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been on the road three days before Elena asks in a shaky voice if they can call home yet. Scanning the rearview mirror one more time, Damon spares her a glance and shakes his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this you can't repair, this you'll reap

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: this you can't repair, this you'll reap**  
>  Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Characters: Damon/Elena  
> Author's Note: For the [Winter Wonderland of Fic](http://mollivanders.livejournal.com/221316.html). Word Count - 603. Set sometime in the future after a Klaus attack.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
_we go together like the winter and a sweater and she makes me feel alive inside  
and when i look into her eyes i see the blue and green like christmas lights oh what a sight  
she's says i've got a way of making everything okay  
she's not alone, she's not alone and never will be_   


They’ve been on the road three days before Elena asks in a shaky voice if they can call home yet. Scanning the rearview mirror one more time, Damon spares her a glance and shakes his head.

“We have to wait until they call us.”

Her hands are streaked with blood from where she’d pressed on Jeremy’s wound, and if he’s not careful, Damon can hear the screams play in his head. The scenery’s slowly changed from the dark blue woods of Virginia to the tangled swamps of Mississippi, but Elena doesn’t seem to notice, just leans her head against the window as Damon keeps driving west.

There’s a vague plan of heading for the Gulf of Mexico, half-formed in the middle of the night when he was running low on blood. He grabbed a quick bite when he was picking up hand wipes and junk food for Elena at the gas station, but she hasn’t touched either since and they’re going to have to stop soon.

(A broken house. Snarling vampires closing in. Caroline fighting near the door. Stefan yelling at Damon across the room. _Get Elena out_.)

He didn’t think twice.

In the middle of nowhere Damon pulls off the road at a beat-down motel and leaves Elena alone in the room long enough to grab snacks from the gas station next door. When he gets back, the shower’s running and Elena’s missing.

“You in there?” he calls, just to check, and picks up her subdued response. He tosses the fresh shirt on the bed with the food and drops in the chair to check the news, but there was no word of a fresh murder spree along the highway.

“They’re not calling, are they?” Elena asks when she gets out of the shower, towel cinched under her shoulders, and Damon tries to remember he’s here to protect her.

“I don’t know, Elena,” he tells her tersely. She’s not the only one who’s lost everything. He doesn't get to fall apart yet. She takes another step toward him and he freezes in his chair, wonders what the hell is going on. “We’re not going back, are we?” she asks calmly, leaning one arm on the chair by his head. Her hair’s still wet (he tries to focus on her eyes, keep his pulse steady).

“I don’t _know_ ,” he repeats before she bends down to kiss him, her knee pushing between his legs. He chokes, wraps his hand in her hair as the chair tilts backward (balances at a dangerous angle).

“I’m going to call them, after,” she tells him, her lips brushing his teeth and Damon lets go of the armrests to tug at her towel, lets it drop around her waist and slide to the floor, doesn’t bother to protest just yet. Her heart's pounding louder than his and her nails are sharp in his skin, but he doesn't mind (there's a gash he didn't see before and everything blurs).

“Whatever you say,” he manages before she kisses him again, hands braced on his shoulders and water from her hair dripping past his shirt, chilling him.

(The chair’s too small to support them properly but Damon holds on, to her, to it, with everything he has left.)

After, Elena pulls her boots on while keeping an eye on him and Damon concedes the battle, not the war. She grabs the car keys and pulls the door open, gesturing for him to follow. “I'll drive,” she informs him, and though she's not smiling, at least she's talking. “First pay phone we find, we stop,” he agrees (follows her out into the night).

_Finis_


End file.
